


Never Steal From A Crow

by Snappyturtle6921



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha!Tsukki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, But Not Much, Fluff, Hints of Kagehina, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Karasuno Pack, M/M, No Dialogue, Omega!Yamaguchi, Protective Tsukishima Kei, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Training Camp, Tsukki kinda gets beat up, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, a little bit of dialogue, but that like 2 lines, except for the end, if u squint, so fine, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snappyturtle6921/pseuds/Snappyturtle6921
Summary: Tsukishima didn't think much about it. He knew that his omega would be able to defend himself if the alpha was unable to or wasn't there.‘Not that I won't do everything in my power to make sure he's safe.’Kei thought.Right after that thought, he felt a tug in his gut. His posture straightened from leaning against a tree and his mind went blank. His conversation with Bokuto and Kuroo halted as they openly stared, they noticed the way his eyes darkened from honey to burnt caramel. Which meant only one thing.His omega was in trouble.





	Never Steal From A Crow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You hurt one of us, we hurt all of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944621) by [TheHolosexualPan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolosexualPan/pseuds/TheHolosexualPan). 
  * Inspired by [Cover Me Up, Cuddle Me In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076809) by [chuwuyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwuyas/pseuds/chuwuyas). 

They were at a practice camp when the  _ incident _ happened. A camp held with all the Tokyo teams. Takeda-sensei had warned them that there was a new school participating. The group of crows were greeting their friends. All around the field outside the gym you could see groups of friends joking and laughing with each other. Hinata was talking animatedly with Kageyama and Kenma. The latter on his game console but actively conversing. Daichi and Suga were chatting with the dad and mom figures of their respective teams. Nishinoya and Tanaka were scampered around the group of managers that had formed, where Kiyoko and Yachi were. Asahi was desperately rushing after them to make sure they didn't get into much trouble. 

Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei were drinking with the Nekoma coach. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were with an over-energetic Bokuto and Kuroo. Ennoshita, Kinoshita, and Narita were off to the side having a conversation. All the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas were mixed because nobody really cared about secondary genders. It was the end of the camp and the team had just won thanks to a stunning serve-and-block combo executed by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi against the new team. It was clear they didn't expect to lose to a team that had Omegas or even betas. After a while, Yamaguchi excused himself from the conversation to use the bathroom. Tsukishima didn't think much about it. He knew that his omega would be able to defend himself if the alpha was unable to or wasn't there.

_ ‘Not that I won't do everything in my power to make sure he's safe.’ _

Kei thought. 

Right after that thought, he felt a tug in his gut. His posture straightened from leaning against a tree and his mind went blank. His conversation with Bokuto and Kuroo halted as they openly stared, they noticed the way his eyes darkened from honey to burnt caramel. Which meant only one thing. 

His omega was in trouble.

________________________________

  
  


Tadashi could swear he only wanted to use the bathroom and get back to his alpha. He had just finished drying his hands when four alphas walked in. He tensed when he smelled the pheromones pouring from them. They smelled angry and lustful. Not a great combination for an omega alone in a restroom with them. Before he knew it he was cornered. He let out a whimper subconsciously at seeing himself surrounded. He felt a stab of fear at the lustful look he was getting from the alphas. He knew his scent was deeply intertwined with Kei’s but it seemed the group didn't care. He knew because he loved the smell of both of them combined. They smelled like s' mores with Kei’s smokey firewood smell and Tadashi’s chocolate scent. The sweet smell was being drowned out by the overwhelming pheromones. He knew he couldn't escape, not with the way the alphas were caging him in. So he did the one thing he could. 

He reached for the beginnings of his fragile bond with Kei and screamed for his alpha. 

________________________________

Tsukishima rushed through the halls of the unknown school. The bond with his omega acting a mental compass. He wove through the maze of walls and doors until he found what he was searching for. Tsukki yanked the door open, startling the alphas that were approaching HIS omega. He was overwhelmed by the pheromones in the air. Tadashi’s usual scent of chocolate was flooded with the scent of  _ Stay away!  _ and  _ I have an alpha, back off! _ He was angry until he saw that they had been trying to get  _ his _ omega to submit to  _ them _ . 

Kei was  ** _FURIOUS_ ** . 

He rushed to get between Tadashi and the offending alphas. He could tell his alpha eyes were out. His inner alpha was extremely easy to anger when it came to his omega. When the alphas didn’t back down Kei let out a powerful growl that caused Tadashi to drop to his knees. 

The alphas clearly thought they could take him down due to having more numbers. They rushed to reach Tadashi who had gotten control of his inner omega and was standing again (albeit shakily). Kei immediately threw a right hook at the first alpha that approached. As he turned to punch the next one, Yamaguchi let out a cry that sounded like “Hinata”. When he twisted to see the door he caught a glimpse of orange before he was tackled.

Although being on the ground he continued fighting. When he let out a grunt from being kicked in the ribs, Tadashi screamed full of fear for himself and his alpha. As if they heard Tadashi's cry the pack appeared at the door. They had rushed to their pack mates when Hinata returned from the bathroom blubbering about Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, and alphas. Once Kageyama calmed him enough to get the full story the rest of the pack ran to the site with the exception of Kiyoko and Yachi who were telling the coaches. The alphas quickly pulled the other alphas off of Tsukushima and the beta’s yanked the alpha that had grabbed Yamaguchi away.

When Daichi pulled Tsukishima off the floor the other alphas seem to see that they were no match for an entire pack and they left. Immediately he shot over to Tadashi who was shaking in Sugawara’s hold. In the back of his mind, he thanked Suga for moving away upon seeing him come over. He grabbed his omega and let out a soft rumble to soothe the frantic whimpers. He continued to whisper reassurances in Tadashi’s ear to comfort him. He gently lifted the traumatized omega and took him to the room where the pack was staying. He placed the omega on their futon and darted around the room collecting soft items like blankets and clothing saturated with the pack’s scent. He placed them next to Tadashi and waited for him to make a nest. True to his thoughts the omega rapidly started pulling items into certain places and tucking blankets between other blankets until there was a sturdy nest around him. 

Kei asked if he could enter the nest with a rumble. Tadashi responded with a trill. Kei crawled inside and pulled his omega close to his chest. Seeking comfort Tadashi tucked his face into the crook of Tsukki’s neck, inhaling the smokey scent he was so familiar with. In return, Kei rubbed his chin over Yamaguchi’s hair, scent-marking him thoroughly. Comforted by the close position Tadashi emitted a purr and a happy scent. Any fear and worry faded away leaving only contentment. Tsukki lifted Tadashi’s chin and kissed him deeply. Purring louder Tadashi reciprocated with as much force. It wasn’t hungry and hurried, but rather a promise to always be by the other’s side and a declaration of love and adoration. Tsukki pulled away to mutter a single sentence. 

  
  


“I love you so much Tadashi”

“I love you too Kei”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment if you liked it, have any suggestions or see any mistakes to be fixed. Please click that kudos button, I get so encouraged to write more when I get a notification. Thanks again. Have a lovely day or night 💛 Also plz let me know if you want a second chapter. I have a few ideas but don't know if I should write them.


End file.
